


Time to Learn

by Fro_Elsanna_zen



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Absent Parents, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anna and Elsa are Siblings (Disney), Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Big Sisters, Dom Elsa (Disney), Eventual Smut, F/F, Gay Sex, Give Elsa A Girlfriend (Disney), Incest, Lesbian Elsa (Disney), Little Sisters, Modern Era, Sex, Shameless Smut, Sharing a Bed, Sibling Incest, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sister/Sister Incest, Sisters, Smut, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:28:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28656477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fro_Elsanna_zen/pseuds/Fro_Elsanna_zen
Summary: Anna wants to learn more about her body, so she looks towards her sister, Elsa, for advice. However, they both found out about something and one thing leads to another.
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Kudos: 23





	Time to Learn

**Author's Note:**

> This is the laziest thing I’ve done, I only needed 15 minutes to write this. 
> 
> It’s inspired by this: https://demonfencer.lofter.com/post/1cb94c25_1271f82d
> 
> There’s also a translation I found, but it has other pictures with it: https://chileanon.tumblr.com/post/639501884688941056/posting-it-here-for-posteritys-sake-these-are-a
> 
> Welp, okay, that’s it, I hope you like this!

“Elsa?” Anna asks one day. “Yeah?” Elsa looked up from her book. “Um,” she started, “since mom isn’t here and… I want to learn about my body… can… you… teach me?” “Oh, um, sure,” Elsa put down her book after placing her bookmark at where she was. 

“C-can we do this in bed…,” Anna asked, fidgeting with her fingers. Elsa nodded, and so they went to Anna’s bedroom, the latter person in the back.

Anna sat at the edge of the bed while Elsa is standing before her. “May… you take off your clothes?” Elsa asked tentatively. Anna chewed on her lips and took them off, staying silent. “So,” Elsa started, chewing the inside of her cheeks hard, but not enough to bleed, “after puberty… your breasts will grow bigger and you will start growing public hair.”

Elsa went to sit next to her sister and took a breath, “Let me show you.” She took off her clothes too, “See, I’m older and have already finished puberty, so my breasts would be bigger than yours.” Anna looked in between hers and her sister’s and nodded in understanding. 

“Your… body changes lots during puberty,” Elsa moved on, “You will get your period really soon, they happen monthly, usually lasting three to five days, but since you’re going to have just started, the pattern aren’t that… accurate, I should say.” 

“They…,” Elsa bit her lip, “Can I touch you?” Anna nodded. “Okay, may you lay down for me?” Elsa bit her lip harder, but didn’t make it bleed. Her sister just laid down on her stomach. 

Elsa separated her sister’s legs and got on her knees in between them. “Here,” she put her middle finger on her sister’s opening, “is where it would come out.” Anna bit her lip, why does it feel good?

“…Anna?” Elsa asked, eyes open, “You… what?” “W-what is it?” Anna tentatively questioned. “W-we’re sisters…,” Elsa commented, looking at her wet finger. Anna turned her head to the side, “I know…?” 

“You don’t understand,” Elsa pursed her lips, “When… someone is turned on…, like ready for a sexual intercourse, they…’ll start releasing a liquid in the same spot…, and you’re wet here….” Anna bit down on her lip, the hardest she can without bleeding.

“Have… you ever liked someone before?” Elsa asked nervously. Her sister shook her head. “You probably don’t know what it is then…,” Elsa said right above a whisper. It took all her courage to say, “Here.”

She crawled next to her sister and lifted her face up with her right hand. Slowly, she kissed Anna, lingering before pulling away. Elsa chewed on her lips and looked down, “Did you like that?” “I— yes…,” Anna whispered. 

That was all she needed, Elsa flipped Anna to lay on her back and got on top of her. She kissed her again, this time she tasted the inside of her sister’s mouth. Elsa lifted a hand to the side of Anna breast. Slowly, she used her middle finger to head down. 

Once she had her hand right in front of Anna’s folds, Elsa looked at her sister. She just nodded and that was enough she needed. Elsa put a finger along Anna’s folds feeling it wetter than before. The older sister added another finger, having two going along her sister’s folds. 

Anna moaned at that, and Elsa came to the conclusion that she officially loved that sound. She slipped the tip of her two fingers in, and after receiving a whimper from her sister, she went deeper, covering two knuckles. “Ahhh, Elsa…,” Anna moaned out, biting her lips after.

There was wetness growing in Elsa’s center too, but this was for Anna. She bet Anna had never done this to herself, so this would be the first time anyone had put a finger in there. Elsa smiled at that. 

She then started pumping her digits in, however not going deeper than before. Anna let out a cry and tried to have something to hold on to, but everything was out of reach, so she just held on to her sister’s hair, digging her fingers in her skull.

Anna started whimpering, and that’s when Elsa decided to intensify it. She put her fingers all the way in, hitting something at the very end. When she touched it, her sister let out a sound between a cry and a moan. 

Anna was biting her lips hard, so Elsa decided to kiss her to relieve it. She leaned down, and without missing a thrust, kissed her sister hotly. Anna moaned into her mouth when Elsa found a special spot. They parted and Elsa started trailing her tongue down Anna’s tendon on her neck.

“E— hnngh, Elsa, some— something is gonna h— happen…,” Anna commented. Elsa smiled, pleased with herself, “That’s good.” Nibbling at Anna’s neck, Elsa used her thumb to rub her sister’s clit. Anna bit down on her lips hard before her lips parted and she came. Despite how tired she was, Anna still asked, “W-was that supposed to happen?” 

“Yes,” Elsa answered just above a whisper, “that was.” She then went down and licked the excess liquid still left on Anna’s folds. “Mmm,” Elsa licked her lips.

She went to lay down next to Anna, the sisters facing each other. “Elsa…,” Anna started, eyes wider than usual, “what did we just do?” “Um,” Elsa looked down, a blush forming on her cheeks, “something… illegal?” 

Anna suddenly giggled. “Hah?” Elsa asked, slowly looking up. “I love it,” Anna smiled. And so they kissed each other, for maybe the third or fourth time. Who was counting anyways? But, most definitely not the last.


End file.
